


《Scavenger》清道夫chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “Loki，你从一开始就是要我替你去死，对么？”





	《Scavenger》清道夫chapter（1）

最后一具温热的尸体滚下楼梯时，Thor的手枪里还剩2发子弹。他更喜欢用冷兵器杀人，这个拥有维京血统的杀手痴迷于刀刃入肉时的快感。

“我需要预定14个人的晚餐。”寡言的独居alpha在难得开口时声线格外嘶哑，暗金色的碎发垂落在深邃的眼窝前，挡住了阴翳苍蓝的瞳色。

“马上抵达，sir。”

Thor花了一些时间在玄关上清理出方便迎客的过道，地板上全是弹痕和血迹，直到他的拖鞋几乎都被稀烂的尸体粘离脚跟了，门铃才刚刚响起。

“晚好，sir。”一个高挑劲瘦的男人站在门廊外，操着标准矜贵的英伦语调，绿幽幽的眼睛机敏地将整个场面收入眼底，“看来是一顿大餐。”

“我会多加一个金币，laufeyson。”维京杀手将手中沉甸甸的钱袋放在了男人苍白修长的手心，这是21世纪，但这个残忍暴虐的魁梧alpha天生就和古钱币相配，“工作，少说话。”

“遵命，sir。”Loki带上了黑色的橡胶手套，已经有“清道夫”开始将尸体卷进特制的塑料膜，而Omega蹲下清理血迹时，西装裤在修长的大腿上绷出了张力性感的褶皱，“您一向是我们的大客户。”

Thor没有再说话，他从冰箱里拿出了一瓶酒，清道夫仔细地收走了沾上血迹的桌布。

“您的衣物需要一起处理吗？”这个专业的团队很快清理掉了所有死亡的痕迹，Thor甚至下一秒就可以邀请警官来家里做客。Loki拎起了沉重的工具箱，唇边勾着一成不变的微笑，“它们看上去完全变了个颜色，sir。”

维京杀手缓缓起身，Loki怀疑他的身高已经逼近两米。alpha将浸满污血的T恤脱了下来，然后是长裤，袜子，和平角内裤。

“......我的荣幸，sir。”Loki不知道在什么时候已经屏住呼吸，他从全裸的alpha手中接过那团衣服，眨了眨眼睛才让视线离开Thor大理石般的肌肉群，“祝您好梦，再会。”

Thor似乎也在打量他，杀手目光沉沉地点了点头，目送清道夫们离开了自己的客厅。

“这是找上Thor·odinson的第几波仇家了？”负责开货车的年轻人看了一眼副驾驶座上的Loki，“这家伙居然还没死！我可不想再接到他的订单了，那些尸体恶心得根本没法收......”

“道上都有规矩，D。”Loki点了一根烟，却只是让余烬消失在了黑夜里，“如果你不得不坏了规矩，至少别惹上Thor·odinson。”

Thor·odinson不仅仅是一个名字，更像是一个代表着绝望和死亡的传说。没人知道他将昂贵的酬金用来做什么，这个维京杀手因为毫无欲求而没有弱点。

“忘拿东西了？”而此刻，金色幽灵遇上了捉摸不透的巫师。

“您无需担忧团队的职业素养，sir。”Loki有些拘谨地背着手，却依旧胸有成竹地笑着，“我带着诉求而来，和清道夫的工作无关。”

“我的价格很贵。” “我愿意倾其所有。”Omega恳切的目光极具欺骗性，折让厌恶谎言的Thor莫名烦躁了起来，“因为我确实惹上了大麻烦。”

“是谁？”“高天尊。我处理了他弟弟收藏家的尸体，一个月后他查到了我这儿，但我交不出来。”Loki摊开手，委屈又无辜的样子，“清道夫的职责就是让它们在这世界上蒸发，sir。”

“我不听故事。”Thor转了转手里的酒杯，他明知Loki不喝这种烈酒，但还是看着Omega被呛得两眼通红，“如果你没有徽章，我不会去杀高天尊这样的人。”

徽章是最高理事会唯一承认的“欠条”，持有者能让负债者做任何事来抵债。

“......没人拥有你的徽章，不是吗？”Loki微微前倾了身体，声线有些颤抖，“我请求您的怜悯，odinson。”

“我没有那东西。”Thor拿过了Loki迟迟没有喝完的酒杯，一饮而尽，“我只要一枚金币，多给你的那个。”

“那我私人还需要给你什么？” “三个晚上。”

那是Thor第一次从这个圆滑狡诈的Omega脸上看见表情管理失控的样子，Loki微微侧过头看着他睁大了眼睛，似乎是试图听清alpha的狂言。

Thor的想法很简单，自从他在7年前险些被枕边人一枪崩了脑袋之后，就再也没有维持过任何一段长久的关系。他独自熬过了无数个发情期，却突然想要看这个Omega被折断傲骨的样子。

Loki身上的任何特质都胜过他是一个Omega的事实，但彼时的Thor还没意识到自己究竟是被什么所吸引的。

“sir，我恐怕......” “你知道怎么联系我，”维京杀手看不出任何被拒绝的恼怒或遗憾，他木着脸直白地下达了逐客令，“如果你不接受条件，就当今晚你没有来找过我。”

Loki脊背僵直地站了起来，他向门外走去，每踏出一步都想起高天尊胁迫自己时无边的恐惧。只要站在窗口就会被狙击枪的激光瞄准，深夜准时响起的电话铃声，一遍遍徒劳地向他索要已经人间蒸发的尸体......

在当时参与处理尸体的清道夫被切断舌头送回仓库之后，Loki终于下定雇佣Thor替他除掉高天尊。

“我答应你。”Omega停下了脚步，对上那双阴翳暗沉的蓝眼睛，一枚金币像变法术般出现在他指尖，“这是定金，剩下的......等你带来高天尊的项上人头。”

“你要我把他的头砍下来带给你？” “.....这只是个比喻，sir。”

Loki几乎是落荒而逃，他回到自己被泼了红油漆的公寓，才想起Thor并没有告诉他具体期限。而alpha像过往千万次那样开始擦拭枪管和匕首，像是要赴一场盛宴。

然而当第二天早晨，所有的头版头条都刊登了那个富商在家中横死的新闻时，Loki才知道Thor·odinson并没有疏忽掉任何事。

“我来支付酬金，sir。”没有仇家上门的杀手公寓和普通人别无二致，Thor穿着裤衩来开门，而Loki依旧提着那只沉重的工具箱，“......你在看球赛？”

“还有两小时结束。”Thor显然很不擅长待客，他的茶几上摆满了歪倒的酒瓶，冰箱里也只有各种各样的酒，“你喝什么？”

“由你决定，”Loki笑了笑，他太熟悉Thor公寓的构造了，甚至连在哪儿堆放过尸体都一清二楚，“如果你想要我喝醉的话，就给我最烈的酒。”

Thor凉凉地看了Loki一眼，似乎十分嗤之以鼻地扔给了他一罐啤酒，而自己拿着伏特加坐回了沙发。

“别在我这儿吸毒。”Omega从工具箱里拿出了一个针管，撩起袖口时露出了苍白紧绷的皮肤。“这只是催情剂，sir。”Loki早就注意到了空气中浮动着压抑的气场，是alpha即将进入发情期的前兆，“我偶尔会在派对上玩些大麻，但不碰毒品。”

派对？Thor看着Loki挺直削瘦的背影，这个严谨矜贵的Omega似乎有着截然不同的一面，但他很快就能看到了。

Loki将紧张和忐忑都隐藏在了完美无懈的面具之下，他在“生意”上和Thor见了很多次，作为性伴侣却一无所知。Omega给自己打了整支的催情剂，试图让这个难熬的夜晚在自己神志不清的情况下结束。

但并不熟悉体育竞技的Loki漏算了加时赛，他的信息素已经浓郁得连沉浸在比赛里的Thor也忍不住扭头看着他，Omega难耐地舔了舔嘴唇，大着胆子主动吻了上去。

希望这个维京野兽别拧断我的脖子，Loki暗暗祈祷。

“你的箱子里还有什么？”Thor的胡须弄得Loki很痒，他小声地打了个喷嚏，下一刻便被天旋地转地压在了沙发上，“今晚可没有尸体来让你清理。”

“润滑剂和避孕套，sir。”Loki僵硬得像一块铁板，他自诩是个调情的高手，但面对Thor时却总是出错，“我很担心你的体格会弄伤我。”

“不至于。”Thor似乎真的思索了片刻，然后便拽得Loki衬衣上的纽扣崩裂了一地，“你是我见过最高的Omega。”

好在Thor做爱比杀人时温柔很多，哪怕Loki因为催情剂已经湿得在沙发上弄出了大片的水渍，Thor还是耐心地替他做了扩张。Omega被体格壮硕的alpha结结实实地压住了，Thor只能看见Loki始终紧皱的眉，柔软细窄的肉壁战栗着包裹着他的手指。

“sir.....哈嗯！please.....”Loki的胯骨很窄，这让Thor在进入时也遭受了前所未有的阻力。Omega痛的浑身发抖，又碍于协议不能反抗，只能用胳膊死死得勒着alpha的脊背，在Thor的每一下推进时都近乎惨痛的呜咽。

“你果然适合当个杀手，sir。”Thor终于将自己全部埋进Loki身体里时，Omega浑身都是冷汗，哑着嗓子让他缓一缓再动，“我已经死过一回了，或者说生不如死……”

“叫我的名字，”Thor对床伴低劣的评价不做回应，他的热潮期也终于彻底爆发了，凭着本能挺动起了腰胯。Loki始终没出声，Thor不得不低头确认他有没有晕过去，而Omega只是咬着唇抱紧他摇了摇头，放任维京杀手堪称凶器的阴茎把自己肏得面色发白，“被你叫sir的人太多了。”

“Thor....呃嗯.....Thor！Tho.....嗯！”Loki口齿含糊地叫了几声，Thor就发了狠似的干得他面色发白，粗长的性器在Omega的身体里撞出前所未有的深度，在抽离时几乎要把Loki的五脏六腑也一起带出去。

Loki闷哼着用腿紧紧缠住了alpha劲瘦的腰，试图让他抽送的幅度小一些，却被Thor带的整个下半身都离开了沙发，连人狠狠撞回去时猝不及防地发出了小猫一样的哀鸣。

“三天.....你就打算这样折磨我整整三天？！”Loki抽着凉气咒骂，带着哭腔的语调都性感优雅，“Thor·odinson，活该你找不到床伴！”

“我已经够轻了，”Thor把Loki抱到了自己腿上，他也被夹得难受，蓝眼睛里的色泽深暗得像是可以滴出墨来，“我得足够小心才不会一把捏断你的脖子。”

“安静点，野兽。”alpha极度兴奋的性器在Loki体内轻微地跳动，Loki呼了一口气，撑着Thor的肩膀摆动起了腰肢，他的动作很慢，却每一下都契合地磨蹭到了双方的敏感点，“see，你没必要.......哈呃，乱用蛮力.....”

“继续，Loki。”Thor不自觉地扶住了Omega柔韧的腰肢，Loki的舌头灵活地钻进了他的口腔，而他还是不那么温柔地抓住了Omega左侧的胸膛，“我喜欢你这样。”

Loki低低地笑了一声，很少有人会像Thor这样纯粹直白地表达自己的喜恶，就像他非死即生的黑白世界一样简单。Omega探手握住了alpha的囊袋，在Thor的低喘中重新吻住了他。

这是Thor从未有过的体验，他的Omega居高临下地看着自己，像是施舍般给予他快感。而Loki很快用光了力气，气喘吁吁地趴在他肩膀上停了下来。

”该你了，Thor。“alpha的耳垂被湿漉漉地含住了，Loki坏心眼地一下下拉扯，“让我看看你学得怎么样。”

而Thor算是超纲交卷。

从未失败的维京杀手这一次也成功地让Loki攀上了高潮，Omega痉挛失控的肉穴将alpha吮吸得大脑一片空白，而那双涨满了眼泪的绿眼睛在近乎癫狂地起伏中看着Thor，足以控诉审判一切毫无缘由的罪孽。

加时赛终于结束了，Thor像一座小山般将Loki结结实实地压在沙发里，沉沉地喘息着等待不应期过去，他们没必要分开，一切才刚刚开始。

“谁赢了？”Loki抬手摸着维京人脊背上分明坚硬的肌肉，他在试图驯服这头野兽，而结果注定两败俱伤。

Thor没有说话，但他显然很高兴。alpha将Loki抱进了卧室，还抽空换了个避孕套。“我有点饿了，哈啊......”Loki抱着Thor的脖子发抖，alpha还是横冲直撞地泄欲，哪怕尝到了温柔时得到回应的甜头也管不住蛮横暴力的本能，“我看见你冰箱里有个三明治.....呃嗯！这轮做完让我填个肚子.....”

深陷情欲的alpha只兑现了一般，Loki刚迈着滴落体液的腿走到冰箱前，就被两眼通红的alpha捏着腰摁在了餐桌上，一边咬着三明治一边应付着Thor从未冷却过的欲望，食不知味地草草吞完了夜宵。

“我快吐了.....Thor...哈啊！嗯......”这张桌子上躺过的尸体还是Loki亲手处理的，Thor捏着Omega乱蹬的双腿低头吮吸他的乳尖，Loki应该也是练家子，身体的每一分柔软都饱含肌肉的弹性，让他爱不释手，“你到底打算什么时候.....呃唔......停一停.....嗯！”

“你想睡的时候，”Thor安抚地亲了亲Omega的后颈，但显然没什么用处，“我就轻一点。”“混账！哈嗯......”

好在这个幽灵杀手也有累的时候，Thor睡着的时候像一头小熊，将脑袋埋在Loki的颈窝浅眠，像暖炉一样散发着热源。Loki吸取了吃到一半就被迫挨操的教训，执意一日三餐都要出去吃。

这样做的结果就是他们回来时在玄关里就急不可耐地互相拉扯了起来，Omega当月的热潮期也被勾得提前了，于是情况就更加一发不可收拾。

厨房里，洗衣机上，浴缸边，甚至是恶俗的落地玻璃窗，他们把能做爱的地方都滚了个遍。Thor总是把胳膊垫在Loki的脑后，用最循规蹈矩的姿势面对面干他，累极了才让Loki爬到他身上，而Omega刚耀武扬威了没一会儿就又会被捏着后颈压回alpha的身下。

Thor从没想过要进入Loki的生殖腔，但Omega同样来临的热潮让他们不得不面对这样的问题。Loki剧烈喘息着发颤，而Thor没有问他，只是托着Omega颤抖疲软的腰肢慢慢顶破了最深的那层软肉，纵容地让Loki呜咽着抓破了他的脊背。

已经有什么变质了，而他们都束手无策。

“我的热潮期比你晚了一天，”第三天结束时，Loki都已经走到了门外，回头时发现Thor正站在客厅里看着他，注视他的眼神让Omega心脏久违地鼓噪了起来，“或许......”

而Loki还没有说完，就被Thor凶猛地抵在了被他轰然甩上的门板上。“好。”维京杀手还是第一晚的那头野兽，而Loki孤注一掷地抓住了Thor的金发回吻，“再多留一晚，Loki。”

Loki在被Thor进入时才想起他们这次计划之外的纵欲没有带套，而皮肉相贴的火热和律动让还在热潮期的Omega很快做出了选择。他抓着alpha结实的臀瓣按向自己，放肆地在Thor耳边说着浪荡的荤话。

而Thor显然也彻底失控了，寡言的杀手一遍遍在Loki耳边呢喃他的名字，恨不得把自己融化在Omega湿软的体内，Loki的生殖腔已经习惯了他的侵略，却在alpha第一次在里面成结时敏感地推拒了起来。

“放松点，Loki......别怕。”曾经的Thor绝不相信自己能自然的说出这种话，而Loki因为他的失控而痛苦时，他只想徒劳地让Omega能够好受一些，“hey......babe，你很棒......放松点，放松就不疼了.....”

Loki抽噎着点了点头，扶着Thor的腰让他再深入了些，成结彻底胀大时便恰好卡在了腔口，填满了Omega身体里的最后一丝空隙。

“还疼么？”Thor蹭了蹭Loki的面颊，在Omega摇头后重新吻住了他。离成结消退前还有很长一段时间，他们除了用接吻和挑逗来消磨时间别无他法。

Loki用法语说了一长串Thor听不懂的话，弄清这个小骗子是在咒骂他后直接带着结把他肏到了第二次高潮。几近崩溃的Omega终于老实了，眯着眼睛含住了Thor的唇像吮吸糖果那样舔弄，而维京杀手接受了他的示弱，甚至体贴地撑起胳膊分担掉自己压在Loki身上的大部分重量。

“怎么还没结束？”Loki摩挲着Thor胸口的异族纹身小声嘟囔，Thor的结撑得他连小腹都鼓了起来，他到现在还难以置信自己居然能够在这个alpha疯狂的热潮期中活下来，“你真麻烦......”

“这是我第一次成结。”Thor一说出口就后悔了，Loki立刻咯咯笑着嘲讽了他，“闭嘴，否则我就奸尸。”

接收到来自于道上人人闻风丧胆的幽灵杀手的死亡威胁，Loki长长地戚了一声，冲Thor勾了勾舌尖，alpha便默契地吻了上来。从唇角到舌根，Thor吻得极其色欲缠绵，在离开Loki的唇时，Omega甚至恋恋不舍地向前凑了凑。

“再来一个，babe。” “先做爱。”

omega的身体总是湿漉漉的，像一块拧不干的海绵。Loki在中场休息时去洗了个澡，钻进Thor的怀里打盹时身上的味道像块甜腻诱人的乳酪蛋糕。

“你从哪儿翻出来的衣服？”Thor的胸膛紧贴着Loki的脊背，他向下摸了摸omega还带着水汽的腿根，就直接顺着臀缝挤了进去，“我不想撕这件。”

“要点脸，我自己的都被你撕光了。”Loki侧躺着转过身，把腿搭在了Thor的腰上，alpha埋头在他胸口乱啃了一气，然后捧着他的面颊断断续续地接吻，“唔嗯……我讨厌你身上汗津津的味道……”

“在想什么？”omega鼻音软软地拖曳在Thor的耳边，卧室里渐渐只剩下了肉体相碰的声音，直到alpha打破了这暧昧到出格的气氛。

“没什么，哼嗯……”Loki趴在Thor的胸口把玩他的金发，不安分的腰臀被维京杀手压着一下下往下摁，于是皱着眉去咬alpha的鼻尖，“这段时间你如果要预定‘晚餐’，我会让别的清道夫来代替我的工作。”

alpha搂着omega的手臂紧了紧，闭着眼含混不清地说了声好。

他们都是在如履薄冰生存的人，容不得任何冲动和意外。

Loki的团队有一段时间没有接到Thor的订单了，他对尸体的血腥和腐臭味越来越反感作呕，以至于不得不减少自己出外勤的次数。

直到那一晚，阿萨酒店的创始人fandral联系了Loki。

“你有多少人手都派过来，包括你自己。”阿萨酒店就像是地狱中的绿洲，无论是何方神圣都不得在酒店的区域内动手杀人，否则就会遭受理事会永不停息的追杀和制裁。

“......究竟死了多少人？”Loki捏紧了手机，一股不详的预感从心里冒了上来。“那得把尸体拼回去才能数得清楚了。”fandral苦笑了一声，“laufeyson，这座城要变天了。”

清道夫们很快赶到了大陆酒店。金碧辉煌的大堂被各种火器爆破得一地狼藉，酒店的工作人员正在从尸体堆里寻找幸存者，Omega捂着鼻子倒退了一步，深吸一口气压下强烈的反胃后，才重新转身面对极度血腥的场面。

Omega盘算着究竟是怎样的势力才能把阿萨酒店搅得天翻地覆，但Loki千算万算，都没想到会在这里看见Thor的尸体。

不，还不算是尸体。

Thor骤然睁开充血的眼睛，死死地抓住了Loki的脚踝。Omega没有浪费惊讶和犹豫的时间，他拉开裹尸袋将Thor套了进去，掩人耳目地将他拖进了酒店外最角落的面包车里。

Loki钻到后座打开了裹尸袋，Thor伤势垂危，他很快用完了手边的纱布，有些无措地想要下车再去找一些，却突然被一股巨力拽回了车厢里。

“收藏家到底是怎么死的？”Thor紧紧掐着Omega修长脆弱的脖颈，以至于Loki咯咯地发出了窒息的声响，面色青白发红，徒劳地在维京杀手粗壮的胳膊上挠出刺眼的红痕。

“Loki，你从一开始就是要我替你去死，对么？”


End file.
